theloadingcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
ZugZug
"Hi" ZugZug is a Guzzlord frequently referenced in the story, but never named nor made important until his official premier with the Special Pokémon Investigation Taskforce (commonly referred to as Team S.P.I.T by Officer Murdoc) WARNING SPOILERS AHEAD ZugZug's Powers ZugZug is arguably the strongest, yet weakest Guzzlord in existance. His strengths come from being smarter than the average Guzzlord to the point where he can talk, strategize, and hunt in a group. His weaknesses come from being the only Guzzlord capable of getting a stomach ache. It is unknown why such an event occurs for ZugZug, as it commonly believed that a Guzzlrod's stomach is actually a different plane of existence. Only Stuart, the game master, truly knows why. This makes ZugZug an easily defeated opponent if he can be isolated and fed bad food. An example of such bad food are the spacial crystals that were used by the Wild Colony Coven. However, ZugZug has one strength that none can counter, nor currently replicate. When ZugZug devours a powerful item, he obtains powers corresponding to such items. When ZugZug eats Officer Murdoc's Maglight, the only item capable of pacifying him, he enters a more powerful form, Zuglite. The notable aspects of this form are that he grew stronger in all regards, as well as a bright glow emanating from his mouth and tentacles. ZugZug's Story ZugZug is the talking Guzzlord that constantly reappears in the show and was tamed by Officer Murdoc of Team S.P.I.T, whom wielded a Maglight and battled ZugZug into submission. He first appeared when Jade and Amber encountered it in Distortion World during Team Fresh Floof's rescue mission. The next notable appearance was after a ragtag group of adventurers, Team Peasant Poppers, met up with the somewhat-famous Team Fresh Floof in Republic City. Among Team Peasant Poppers was a psychic named Nera Scuro whom had a very dangerous bird with a knife, Garbsnarb the Honchkrow. After a few days, and lots of fights, the 2 teams, fast semi-friends, were tasked by Crystal Baal of Team Prism to go to Distortion World and find her Mewtwo together. It was a short but dangerous road, they had to walk through a forest of trees that would alert the current leader of the area as to their location. This is where the majority of the party first met ZugZug, the current leader of the area. The mystic of Team Peasant Poppers, Rick Shades, and the breeder of Team Prism, Plaid Baige, accidentally alerted ZugZug right by the lift platform to the next floor. The 3 teams were soon all on the lift, as ZugZug started to chase them. Rick Shades, and Team Fresh Floof's martial artist, Lavi, start to feed ZugZug bread crumbs, and a sign, as the rest of the members of the 3 teams get Crystal's mewtwo back.The next time ZugZug would be seen is when Team Fresh Floof heads to the secret ninja village and learns of Team Peasant Poppers fate, they fell into ultra space while on the way to the location of the Purple Apricorn. His most recent, and important, appearance was when the Special Pokémon Investigations Taskforce went with Team Fresh Floof's capture specialist, Jade, to investigate a bunker believed to be under the ruins of the power plant. In the bunker, they encounter the familiar Guzzlord, now owned by Officer Murdoc, who tamed it previously by hitting it with a Maglight. With this, ZugZug assisted Team S.P.I.T and attained his stronger form, Zuglite, before his fight with hoopa. ZugZug is currently trapped in Spacial World with Team S.P.I.T and Jade. ZugZug Cult Group (currently Non-Canon comments) This section is a less-serious discussion about the cult of ZugZug, and as such shall currently keep the informal tone that it has. None Of This Is Technically In Pokemon Utopus Yet But Is Going To Be Canon. (We're probably going to try and donate to enter them in as npcs) When Team S.P.I.T went live on YouTube, many memes were created and used, but the single greatest meme of that day was, The ZugZug Cult. Founded by yours truly, JackStache, this cult worshiped the son(?) of a Maglight and Garbsnarb. ZugZug is an idol in their eyes, and while their numbers were once large, they have since diminished due to nobody but RoxyFnaf, CastleGaming, and Donut being able to find the discord. They are all loyal to their god though and, if forced to, will fight for ZugZug. There is one main priest, myself, JackStache, Along with a couple other slightly lower priests, most notably, RoxyFnaf,Donut,HydeLawless, and CastleGaming. And then there is "The Sacrificer", Roxy. Roxy gathers all of the bad children, and sacrifices them to ZugZug. And ZugZug's mighty trainer/tamer is also revered for his strength. Zuglite is not even ZugZug's final form, when he has already become Zuglite, if he eats Garbsnarb he will become his strongest and final form, Zuglord. Zuglord is different creature into himself. He pertains the properties of Zuglite, but also has knife teeth, a killer glare, and small wings on his back(which are to him, as a dunsparce's wings are to it). His power is also increased tenfold, however, due to his incompetence, he barely uses that power effectively.